Cartas desde Asgard
by Dizzy Tain
Summary: [SS Sould of God] Desde su resurrección en Asgard, los doce dorados han mantenido confusión en sus mentes pero también algunas anécdotas desde su llegada a las heladas tierras de Odín. [Carta 2: Milo de Escorpio]
1. Afrodita

**¡Hi gente!, no he podido resistirme al ver Saint Seiya Sould of God y recordar mi primer amor en los dorados asi que con el gran entusiasmo vengo a presentarles las ideas que se me ocurrieron tras ver a cada santo revivido y su pensamiento a la nueva oportunidad de vivir por lo que espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold. pertenecen a Toei Animation  & Masami Kurumada, solo tomo los personajes y circunstancias para realizar este fic sin ánimos de lucro.

 **Resumen** **:** Desde su resurrección en Asgard, los doce dorados han mantenido confusión en sus mentes pero también algunas anécdotas desde su llegada a las heladas tierras de Odín.

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 _«.» Recuerdos._

El primer capítulo se tomará desde el primer santo caído asi que ya han de saber que es Afrodita donde nos cuenta su pequeño incidente.

* * *

 **| Afrodita |**

 **[Carta 1]**

 **.**

 **.**

La belleza es el arte de la manipulación pero si miras bien entonces podrás ver más allá un arma venenosa con espinas que se clavaran en tu tierno corazón.

Siento expresar mi pensamiento de esta forma pero me he sentido agobiado por estar en este lugar donde, tal vez recuerde, sumía su hospitalidad bajo el intenso frio. Estoy exagerando poderosamente mi estadía aquí pero he de añadir sobre mi inquietud al ver una nueva oportunidad de vivir.

¿Esto será un sueño?

No lo sé, confundido estoy desde que abrí los ojos y vi el pequeño pueblo donde, por suerte a esta altura, encontré a un camarada que estuvo igual o más perdido de lo que estoy.

Han pasado semanas desde que me asenté en este pequeño pueblo y aunque mi prioridad tuvo que ser el saber respuestas sobre mi resurrección, me he acoplado al estilo de vida de muchos pobladores. Han sido bastante amables aunque uno que otro excedió su límite al hablar.

Es vergonzoso decirlo pero…, sí, lo que escribo es una simple carta hacia alguien tal vez inexistente con el fin de liberar mi tensión entonces no existe ninguna diferencia.

Mi pequeña anécdota ocurrió a unos días de mí llegada a este pueblo, antes de encontrarme con Death Mask, es terrible recordarlo pero fue bastante gracioso.

¿Alguna vez se sintieron confundidos por otra persona? ¿Tal vez que alguien se pase de listo a tal error?

No tengo culpa de ser tan atractivo pero hay mucha diferencia entre un hombre y una mujer así que el hecho de ser confundido y maltratado por una aberrante confusión me produce ir a ese bar con el fin de clavarle cada rosa en el maltratado cuerpo de aquel ebrio.

La noche en que decidí probar las delicias de Asgard fue tal vez la noche de una ofensa inolvidable. Sin mucho adorno literario contaré que un ebrio se acercó a mí con las intenciones, obviamente notables, de invitarme un trago y solo porque creyó que era una dama.

Lo sé, mi hermoso cabello celeste puede impactar pero es aún mayor el detalle de mi rostro; no me considero egocéntrico pero no podría negar mi belleza natural así que el sujeto intuyó bajo los efectos del alcohol que era una tierna mujer a la que podía poner su asquerosa mano en un lugar privado.

Entiendo a las señoritas cuando se enfurecen al ser tocadas en sus zonas muy privadas. Creo que estoy siendo poco claro en cuanto hablo a zonas privadas, lo que trato de decir es que el irreverente sujeto se atrevió a…, es vergonzoso pero debo decirlo, el despreciable hombre osó en poner su mano en mi trasero bajo una frase imperdonable:

 _«Eres bastante hermosa para estar en este lugar o deseas alguna diversión, muñeca»._

Repugnante frase que me motivó alzarlo del cuello y tirarlo en la mesa más aproximada a mí donde al verme con los ojos desorbitados se dio cuenta de su poca cordura.

 _«Dis-disculpe, creí que era…»_

Y no lo dejé continuar su frase, sencillamente lo golpe contra la pared dejándolo noqueado aunque me sentí fastidiado por las miradas de muchos ebrios que tal vez imaginaron que era una dama.

Ah… Athena, si esta ha sido idea tuya en ponerme en camino a Asgard dame buenas razones para calmar mi ira y no cometer alguna idiotez.

Afrodita de Piscis será la burla de los doce si alguien se llega a enterar sobre mi traspié con la confusión así que esto queda en silencio, bueno, solo queda entre el papel, la tinta y la luz de mi habitación.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

Esta es anécdota de Afrodita por ser también el primer santo en caer así que han de saber que el siguiente es Milo así que espero les guste.

Les invito leer mi FanFic basado en los personajes de The Lost Canvas: **A través de los tiempos**.

* * *

 **¿Y qué les pareció? Espero sus sinceros comentarios y NO insultos.**


	2. Milo

**¡Hi gente!, aquí les traigo la segunda carta asi que con el gran entusiasmo vengo a presentarles las ideas que se me ocurrieron tras ver y pensar en Milo donde le añadiré un OC por lo que espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold. pertenecen a Toei Animation  & Masami Kurumada, solo tomo los personajes y circunstancias para realizar este fic sin ánimos de lucro.

 **Resumen** **:** Desde su resurrección en Asgard, los doce dorados han mantenido confusión en sus mentes pero también algunas anécdotas desde su llegada a las heladas tierras de Odín.

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 _«.» Recuerdos._

Este segundo capítulo va para Milo de Escorpio donde su recuerdo se va a los días de sus misiones junto a Camus donde le añadiré sutilmente un OC.

* * *

 **|Milo|**

 **[Carta 2]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«El dejarse aprisionar por el destino o luchar en contra de él dependerá de cómo decida vivir, probablemente sucederá lo mismo en un futuro cercano._

 _Si tienes la determinación de hacerle frente vuélvete fuerte. Enciende la llama de tu vida y lucha contra él con todas tus fuerzas…, por qué las personas tienen la capacidad de cambiar su destino.»_

Aquellas palabras invaden mi mente con mortalidad. Como si todo aquel evento sucedió hace poco, como si en realidad estuviera a su lado oyéndola hablar descontroladamente sin poder evitar sus ideales tan poco cuerdas.

Apenas y logro ver el horroroso invierno que llega a mí por enésima vez y aunque intente ocultarme de la tormenta, simplemente los recuerdos vuelven a marchitarme pero esta vez con partida doble del dolor al sentir que lo más amado se va tan fácil como llegó.

Pero el tema de Camus lo puedo dejar muy al abismo después de nuestro encuentro donde, por innecesaria ayuda de Saga, salí herido pero vivo. No comprendo la razón de esta nueva oportunidad mucho menos las señales que nos dieron; sin embargo, he de ser sincero cuando me di cuenta de esto.

¿Alguna vez se interesaron en saber mi vida? ¿Imaginaron que permanecí siempre frente a mis labores bajo un corazón indiferente?... ¿Alguna vez mencioné a… Livy?

Claro, nunca antes he hablado de mi vida íntima mucho menos soltar detalles de mis días donde las misiones eran mucho más fácil de llevar en poco tiempo.

Irónico es hablar de esto a estas alturas pero…, la necesidad de volver a pensar si esta misión de ir tras los Dioses Guerreros y asesinar al traidor de Camus sea lo correcto me ha encerrado en una trémula encrucijada donde el recuerdo de aquella chiquilla me da una solución que quizás me revoque de mi puesto.

Ah… Querida Livy. Han pasado muchos años sin saber de ti después de esa última misión que tuve en Francia con mi viejo amigo al que ahora tengo que lidiar en una batalla por su traición.

Rememorar a esa chiquilla solo me golpea el corazón y las dudas de seguir en Asgard me asaltan con la guardia baja, pero muchos se preguntarán sobre esta joven mujer así que solo diré algo breve y directo antes de marcharme a buscar a Camus pese a los consejos de Saga.

Livy y yo nos conocimos en Francia, en un pequeño mercado cuando Camus y yo fuimos a buscar a la persona que el Santuario requería donde en vez de hallar a ese sujeto terminé por encontrarme con ella…, la chiquilla de los rizados cabellos castaños y ojos azulados.

Bien, ese momento fue una escena tan bochornosa que hasta el mismo Camus se sonrojó por eso. ¿Quién no se confundiría si entras a las aguas termales para varones y terminas viendo a una chiquilla casi desnuda?

Esa anécdota fue la más rememorable que he tenido. No soy extraño, me gustan las mujeres pero no en ese tipo de circunstancias donde casi podrían comprometernos; recuerdo que Livy se desmayó de la vergüenza y yo me sonrojé tanto que tal vez podría decirse que la fiebre me invadió.

El único testigo de esto fue Camus quien con toda la voluntad y fuerza llevó a Livy a nuestro hospedaje porque simplemente era ella la susodicha víctima a la que el Patriarca ordenó proteger antes de que ese sujeto la asesinara. Odié en ese entonces a Camus como nunca antes en mi vida lo he hecho ya que no solo vistió y dio de comer a esa chiquilla sino que la dejó quedarse con nosotros.

¡¿Cómo se puede vivir con una mujer en una habitación con hombres?!

Nunca antes enfrenté un entrenamiento como esto y creyendo yo que sería por un par de días, resultó ser dos meses en el que tuvimos que convivir con Livy lo que llevé a la conclusión que fue el mismo Camus quien quiso darme esta lección maléfica sobre las mujeres.

Sin embargo, esa pequeña lección se convirtió en un prodigio camino donde conocí la importancia de proteger algo que no sea mi voto hacia mi diosa…

Livy…

Si tuviera que elegir un camino sin las obligaciones de caballero…, si tan solo fuera un hombre común y corriente, tal vez así te hubiera elegido. El complemento de estar con alguien tranquila, soñadora, un afecto tan inocente que el simple hecho de alzar la voz podría fraccionarte en miles de piezas.

Querida francesita, me hubiese encantado aceptar esa taza de café aquel día donde tuve que regresar al Santuario antes de la Guerra Santa, donde fuiste tú la que me oíste al narrarte el cómo mi mejor amigo marchó a la eternidad. Aquellos momentos fueron cruciales y aunque dudé mucho en dejar mis obligaciones, tú me hiciste ver que mi camino era una responsabilidad muy grande y aunque ambos sabíamos del sentimiento que teníamos sobre el uno y el otro…, tu gesto noble me hizo volver a ser Escorpio y tú la doncella que esperaría el día en que yo volviera a salvo de la Guerra Santa…

La guerra donde inevitablemente perdí la vida y ahora que he vuelto a ésta tengo temor de dar un paso y romper mi promesa de volver a ti…, de volver a pensar en un futuro, en nuestro futuro aunque para eso debería pedirte algo que nunca lo hice al menos para comenzar una relación formal.

 _— Eres Milo de Escorpio —recuerdo tu melodiosa voz, tan llena de vida y cariño —, tu deber es proteger a la diosa Athena._

 _— Y también es el deber de cuidar de la persona que aprecias mucho — tomé mi pandora antes de salir de su pequeña casa —. Espero no venga algún pobre infeliz a esta casa o vendré a matarlo — crispé los puños aunque tuve que sonreír ya que ella no se acostumbraba mucho a mis expresiones._

 _— Te voy a esperar además me debes una tasa de café. —sujeté su mano y ella solo me observó con un terrible sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas._

 _— Espérame aquí además tenía algo que…— patéticamente titubeé aunque quería más ocultar mi sonrojo—, solo espérame, te..._

 _— No prometas nada, Milo —pidió con agonía así que la observé para darme cuenta que toda la sonrisa y alegría en su pequeño rostro se convirtió en terror —. Nada más de pensar lo que tienes que hacer me angustia. Camus fue un gran amigo y el perderlo me afecta, no podría imaginar lo que pasaría si tú terminas como él…en esta Guerra Santa._

 _Sonreí fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé poderosamente que solo me detuvo un pequeño gemido proveniente de sus pequeños labios._

 _— En este momento podría dejar todo y estar aquí contigo. Dime lo que deseas Livy. Haré lo que mejor te haga feliz._

 _— Jamás te abstendría de tu deber — nos separamos lentamente —. Esta es tu responsabilidad, Milo. Es cruel. Podría decirte que lo dejes todo pero sería mi egoísta de mi parte._

 _— No eres egoísta. También deseo acabar con esto, seguir un nuevo camino donde tenga sentido mi existencia._

 _— Querido Milo…A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo…_

Con lágrimas en tus pequeños ojos y corto beso, dijiste antes de marcharme y nunca más volver. Tal vez a estas alturas estés esperándome pero…, lo siento Livy, tal vez esta vez deberías buscar a alguien que te invite esa tasa de café. Buscar un nuevo camino…

Un camino donde nunca más se cruce con el mío y que olvides que alguna vez te prometí volver.

Olvídame aunque yo marche con tu recuerdo a mi destino.

Ese destino frente a un campo de batalla donde tal vez nunca más tendré la dicha de volver a la vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

Esta es carta de Milo aunque no tenía ganas de ponerlo como segundo tal y como en el anime lo matan, trataré de darle variedad.

Les invito leer mi FanFic basado en los personajes de The Lost Canvas: **A través de los tiempos**.

* * *

Y debo agradecer a las siguientes personas:

 **Misao-CG** , gracias por tu comentario espero que este capítulo te agrade XD.

 **Agifika** , gracias Agi por tu mensaje y deberas este Afrodita es bastante convincente pero no desesperes que también tengo en mente hablar algo de los dorados del Siglo XVIII. Con respecto a Saga, amo a ese dorado y haré algo especial para él.

 **Dam Poe** , que bueno que empieces a ver el anime, enserio esta super genial y es triste que murió primero ya que se vio mucho más fuerte que en el clásico y pues con respecto a persuadirlos…, eso haré, todos serán elegidos al azar.

 **Marde State** , agradezco mucho tu comentario guapa y realmente esto de confundir a Afrodita con mujer se me ocurrió por las series que veo. No te preocupes que estoy pensando seriamente hacer OS a los dorados.

* * *

 **¿Y qué les pareció? Espero sus sinceros comentarios y NO insultos.**


End file.
